Christmas Carols: Hp Style!
by Hpprincess233
Summary: Hp versions of Christmas carols
1. 12 Days of Christmas

A/N: This is an incredibly random idea that just popped into my head one day during an incredibly dull maths lesson. Enjoy!

On the first day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…

A blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the second day of Christmas, Harry gave to me....

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the third day of Christmas, Harry gave to me..

Three good friends,

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends,

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Five Golden Snitches,

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree

On the sixth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Six Seekers Seeking

Five Golden Snitches

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree

On the seventh day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Seven talking pictures,

Six Seekers Seeking

Five Golden Snitches

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree

On the eighth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…

Eight Chasers Chasing,

Seven talking pictures,

Six Seekers Seeking

Five Golden Snitches

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…

Nine Beaters Beating,

Eight Chasers Chasing,

Seven talking pictures,

Six Seekers Seeking,

Five Golden Snitches,

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends,

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…

Ten Veelas dancing,

Nine Beaters Beating,

Eight Chasers Chasing,

Seven talking pictures,

Six Seekers Seeking,

Five Golden Snitches,

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends,

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…

Eleven Thestrals flying,

Ten Veelas dancing,

Nine Beaters Beating,

Eight Chasers Chasing,

Seven talking pictures,

Six Seekers Seeking,

Five Golden Snitches,

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends,

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me…

Twelve owls a-hooting,

Eleven Thestrals flying,

Ten Veelas dancing,

Nine Beaters Beating,

Eight Chasers Chasing,

Seven talking pictures,

Six Seekers Seeking,

Five Golden Snitches,

Four Firebolts,

Three good friends,

Two Hippogriffs

And a blue car in a Whomping Willow tree!

Coming Soon: Jingle Bells!


	2. Jingle Bells

A/N: I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but once again I was incredibly bored, so I thought I'd rewrite another Christmas carol.

Dashing through the sky

On an ancient Shooting Star

Over Hogwarts we fly

Pass a flying car… Beep! Beep! Beep!

Inside a black-haired boy

And the redhead to his right

Wave at you then drive away

Away into the night!

Oh, Jingle Bells, Malfoy smells

Voldemort is dead

Harry broke his Firebolt

And Nick just lost his head

Hey!

Jingle Bells, , Malfoy smells

Voldemort is dead

Harry broke his Firebolt

And Nick just lost his head

Merry Christmas!


	3. Deck the Halls

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but as you can tell, I have a lot of time on my hands because my school holidays start earlier than everybody else's ( I love rubbing it in). I came up with "Jingle Bells" in a very long end-of-year assembly, actually. It was pretty funny coz everyone was staring at me coz I was the only person that looked like I was enjoying the assembly. Here's "Deck the Halls!"

Deck the halls with Fizzing Whizzbees, _fa la la la la la la la la_

Go to Hogsmeade, buy Fanged Frisbees, _fa la la la la la la la_

The Shrieking Shack is very scary, _fa la la, la la la la la la_

Spend Christmas at Hogwarts with Harry, _fa la la la la la la la la_

A/N: Well, that was short. I might even do another if I get bored again.


	4. Rudolph the RedNosed Reindeer

A/N: Unlike the first two carols I rewrote, I wasn't incredibly bored when I wrote this- I got sunburnt really badly on my nose, and I suddenly got "Rudolph the Red-Nosed reindeer" in my head , which was good coz I'm running out of good carols.

Harry the green-eyed Potter

Had a very painful scar

Ron's little sister Ginny

Worshipped Harry from afar

All of the Hogwarts wizards

Never laughed or called him names

They always let poor Harry

Join in all their Quidditch games

Then one cold and rainy night

Harry said to Ron,

"My scar's hurting, let's go fight

Snape and Voldemort tonight."

Oh, how they all despised him

And they said to poor Harry,

"Potter, you're just a show off-

But you've gone down in history!"

It's a little random, but it's supposed to be a not-very-accurate description of what happened to Harry in ootp.


End file.
